Today's computer user has access to a wide variety of applications, such as media services, web applications, social media applications, and so on. Many of these applications use some type of identification technique to ascertain a user's identity and gain access to user information, such as an online authentication and/or authorization service. A primary challenge in utilizing such techniques is enabling an application to be authorized to access user resources while ensuring that the user's identity is protected.